


Have fun

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Master/Slave, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: May loves anal sex, like a lot.And most of all, she loves riding Peter's cock during his sleep...





	Have fun

Peter wakes up, feeling something tight and wet around his dick.  
He smiles at the thought that it must be his needy and dirty auntie enjoying herself...

He opens his eyes slowly and he's pleased to find out he was true: he sees his aunt's sweet ass going up and down, her asshole taking his rock hard dick hungrily.  
He remains still, enjoying the view and the sweet sighs of pleasure escaping from May's mouth.

May loves anal sex, like a lot.  
She always asks him to fuck her in her ass instead of her pussy, because she likes having something big that barely fits inside her asshole.  
And most of all, she loves riding Peter's fat cock during his sleep... they've done it a lot of times, and they both agreed that it was definetly a huge kink for the both of them.

Peter wakes her up by sucking her clit and she gives him a blowjob every morning. They love waking up each other like that.

"Having fun, auntie?" Peter asks his aunt, and he gives her a hard thrust so that he can feel her hole twitching around his dick.

"Yes, a lot... I couldn't resist, Master", she says and she starts moving faster and faster, "Your cock was so hard during your sleep, Master, I couldn't just ignore it".

Peter laughs softly, "go on, Slave, take it all... and have fun".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
